I. Field
Of concern here is replacement of liquid before, during, or after operation of a mechanism, for example, internal combustion engine oil. The device contains at least one flexible bag for holding and receiving and/or discharging liquid to the mechanism. The method employs the device. The replacement can be precise.
II. Problems and Needs in the Art
With lubricated machinery, for example, the engine and other devices such as transmissions and so forth of modern automobiles, the lubricating liquids need replacement. However, the same are often neglected, much to the detriment of the operating machine.
It would be desirable to be able to replace such lubricants as they and/or their additives are expended or dirtied. It would be desirable further to ameliorate the problem of neglect. It would be desirable also to be able to replace the liquids automatically and/or precisely.